School Affairs
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Summer Affairs. School is starting up and Amu can't help but to think about her last days of summer. What happens when Ikuto comes around? *Spoiler* “Then why don’t we get out of here and go some place else?”


ShugoPrincess: By special request this is the sequel to 'Summer Affairs'

Amu: I can't believe this is happening *slightly depressed*

Ikuto: Don't be like that Amu….*kisses her deeply*

Amu: o_o …Ikuto stop what if Utau finds out?

Utau: What do I find out?

Ikuto: ….

Amu: *scoots away a little*

ShugoPrincess: That you're gonna be in my story!!  
Utau: Finally I get to make an appearance…..

Chapter 1: Some Time Soon

There was an all too familiar beeping noise coming from my phone. It was trying to wake me up. I rolled over and pulled my blankets up around me. I was still totally blessed out from my summer. Well at least a few days ago actually.

(Utau: what happened while I was gone in the last story?)

There was a knocking on my door and my mother popped her head in. "Amu, school starts in forty-five minutes." I sighed. Gawd why did summer have to end? I pulled myself out of bed and rummaged through my closet for something to wear. It was supposed to be nice out today.

I picked out a white baby tee, a pair of white shorts, and red flip flops. I took my shower and got ready for school. My mom came back about ten minutes later, "Oh good you're awake. There's some one here to see you." I looked at her skeptically. I couldn't think of any one who would come and visit me on the first day of school.

_ "I'm still getting ready, could you send them up?" I asked ducking in my closet to find the perfect purse to go with my red and white ensemble. "Sure thing sweetie." I heard my mother's retreating footsteps. I spotted my red Coach purse on the top shelf of my closet. Now how the hell was I suppose to reach it? I put my hands on my hips and mulled my dilemma in my head. I could stand on my desk chair, I dragged it over to my closet and retrieved my purse. I was about to step down when I saw him._

_ I lost my footing because I was so surprised. I felt a pair of arms wrap securely around my waist. I looked up to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He was there, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. "You took quite the fall there." Ikuto teased as I stood up straight. I straightened my baby tee and glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. I don't know why but I was being a total bitch to the guy who gave my the best afternoon/evening of my life. Ikuto's lips turned down into a frown. "Aren't we hostile?"_

_ "I asked you what you want." I was becoming very impatient. Ikuto's eyes sparked and he moved closer to me, "That's pretty simple; I want you." I was taken aback. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You heard me right, I want you." He purred in my ear. My knees were getting weak. Ikuto's body pressed up against mine so I was trapped between him and my closet door. "Are you serious?" I couldn't believe what was happening. I must be dreaming. _

_ Ikuto pulled away, his face was upset. "I was serious about everything I said to you. And here you are questioning me when all I'm trying to do is…..give you pleasure." His voice was hurt and his hot breath fanned over my neck. "I'm sorry I just," I couldn't explain myself to him. He smirked and put his finger over my lips. "Shhhh, just be quiet and go with the flow. You were pretty good at it the last time." Ikuto reminded me. I took a deep breath and relaxed._

"_That's better. Amu you have to wake up now." Ikuto said. What? _ Everything started to change. Some one was shaking me. "Ugh, wadda ya wan?" (Translation: what do you want?) "Wake up or real this time Amu. I swear you wake up, say you're gonna get ready and then you fall back asleep." My mother's voice was upset. Well that bites. I looked around my room, the sun was shining through my windows and the balcony doors were open slightly.

My life is a pain. I got up and dressed for real this time. I was tying my hair up into a ponytail when I saw a sleek back car coming down my driveway. I stopped and watched the car until the person stepped out. No effing way. Ikuto stepped out of the driver's side of the car and looked up at me. From where I was I could see his smirk. He got his car, and like he said he would give me a ride sometime. I didn't think it would be so soon.

I watched him as he walked to the front door and as he rang the doorbell I sprinted downstairs so I could get the door before my mom did. I pulled the door open a little, "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. He ran his slender fingers through his hair, "I said I would give you a ride when I got my car, so here I am and my car is waiting for us." I smiled.

"Amu is some one at the door?" My mom asked coming out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and was holding a tray of chocolate chip muffins. "Yeah." I said. "Well then invite them in." My mom hinted as she walked back to the kitchen. I opened the door all the way so Ikuto could come in. "My mom said I should let you in, make yourself at home." I said closing the door behind him. Ikuto seemed to think something was rather funny because he kept trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I demanded. Ikuto moved towards me slowly, "So did you come down here planning on wearing that to school or are you trying to impress me?" I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" I asked backing away from him and up the stairs. He just kept coming. I tripped over the top stair and landed on my butt. Ikuto was looking at me; he helped me up and then led me into my room.

"Really Ikuto what is so funny?" I asked breaking away from him and sitting on my bed. He sat down next to me on my bed. "You look nice today Amu." Ikuto whispered. He bit down on my ear softly. I sucked in a deep breath quickly. I felt his tongue glide gently over the cartilage and I exhaled. "Quiet Amu, or else your mother might think you're up to something…… _naughty_." Ikuto emphasized the dirty word as his hands moved over my body. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "If she catches us, we are both dead meat." I whispered.

"Then why don't we get out of here and go some place else?" Ikuto suggested running the tip of his tongue along my collar bone. I moaned quietly as Ikuto sucked on my skin. "We should go some time soon. My mom might get made at me for taking s so long." I mumbled against his skin. "Sounds good to me." Ikuto's voice was lusty.

ShugoPrincess: So how was it?

Amu: o////o I can't believe this…..

Ikuto: we get to be alone soon. *kisses Amu softly*

Amu: ......~breaks away~ *.* ~dazed~

Utau: what did I miss?

ShugoPrincess: the whole chapter…..oh and thanks for the amazing idea and wonderful reviews: xXMusic-luver Xx , Stealthy Ninja, and


End file.
